


When JD met Martha

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: What if JD met Martha first?





	1. Greetings and Salutations

JD made his way through the Westerburg cafeteria, navigating through the tables and people there. Many years of changing school's told him his best hope would be to sit at an empty table near the back so that no one would bother him there. He spotted one of the tables near the trophy cases that was currently unoccupied and set his tray down there as he took a seat. Glancing down at the food he was given the teenager tried not to gag as he pushed the food away before pulling out his book and beginning to read when he heard a voice from under the table.

"Are they gone yet?"

JD blinked before looking under the table to see a girl in a pink sweater who rolled out from under the seat.

"Who?"

''The Heathers, I don't want them to ruin this sweater too." Looking up JD scanned the room and upon seeing nobody even close to their table he stuck his head under the table.

"Coast is clear. I think." The other teen crawled out from under the table with a lunch tray as she sat down in the seat next to JD.

"Sorry if I looked weird, is just this is my favorite sweater and I don't want them to spill food all over it and...I'm rambling aren't I?"

"A little," JD said as the girl in the sweater adjusted her glasses.

"Sorry. I do that sometimes. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Probably not, just moved here." 

"Well greetings and salutations, my name's JD," he said sticking his hand out before Martha shook it, "so do you always sit back here alone or...?"

"No, usually I sit with my friend Veronica! But she's in the library right now. I don't go up there because the librarian hates me."

"Why?" JD asked quirking his eyebrow.

"I have a lot of overdue fines," are said sheepishly rubbing her neck before noticing the book in JD's hands. "What are you reading?"

"Er, Catcher in the Rye. It's my favorite book."

"Really? Mine's Matilda! That probably sounds stupid....I mean compared to your book-"

"Actually I think Matilda's pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, kind of a kid friendly version of Carrie."

"I've never watched Carrie before. I hate scary movies.

"Eh, it's okay. Not the greatest movie."

"How do you feel about The Princess Bride?" 

"Never watched it before." Martha visibily gasped as JD said this.

"Oh my God, you need to watch it! It's based on the book but the movie is so much better! I could lend you the tape if you want!" Before JD could answer the bell rang signifying that the lunch period was over.

"Maybe some other time," JD said as he got up, dumping his food before heading to class, not noticing he left his book at the table.


	2. Stay in School Kids

"Hey," an eraser was flung at the back of JD's head but he didn't look up from his book, "hey! Fag I'm talking to you." The teen turned around to see a boy in a letterman jacket smirking at him.

"Yeah and I'm ignoring you." JD tried to focus on the book when another guy in front of him grabbed his copy of Catcher in the Rye. "What the fuck?" 

"Catcher in the Rye? What the hell kind of queer name is that?" The jock laughed at his own non-existent joke.

"Give it back asshole."

"Come on, we just wanted to welcome you to Sherwood, Ohio."

"Yeah. We saw you sitting with Martha Dump Truck at lunch today. She your girlfriend?"

"Ugh, do you think he's seen her naked?"

"Bro, why did you have to make me think about that?" The two snorted annoying the other teen as the taller one, it said Kurt on his letterman jacket, dropped the book he previously stole on the floor.

"Shut up."

"Or what? You can't touch us or you're gonna get suspended." 

"Mr. Kelly, Mr. Sweeney, get back in your seats." The teacher finally called out from his desk. The two shrugged, the taller of the boys flipping JD off while the other made the hand motions imitating a blowjob. JD was surprised when someone I'm the desk next to him handed the book. He recognized her from earlier.

"Hey sweater girl...Marla?"

"Martha."

"Right, thanks," he took the book and saw a gum wrapper in-between the pages. The girl blushed slightly when he raised an eyebrow slightly. "I-I wanted to save the page you were on."

"...thanks." He frowned slightly when he saw the crease in the cover. "Is the welcoming wagon here always this friendly?"

"Kurt and Ram? They're not that bad-" Martha was cut off by a spitball smack in the middle of her shirt. One of the guys snorted as they high fived. 

"I can tell," JD reached into his pocket and handed a the other teen a wadded up tissue. 

"Thanks." She happily took it when the bell finally rang signaling the end of school. The students ran out as quickly as possible leaving only JD and Martha in the room.

"Same time at lunch tomorrow?"

"...actually I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my house? Veronica and Betty are going to be there. We're watching The Princess Bride!"

"I don't know..."

"Please? It'll be fun!" Martha stared at him with wide eyes making JD fold.

"Alright find, but only if there's popcorn." Martha almost squealed in happiness, grabbing JD's arm and excitedly leading him out of classroom.


End file.
